Show Me That You Love Me
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sweden realizes just how scary he has been appearing to Finland all this time and tries his best to mend it. After all, love from his darling wife is all he wants!  SuFin


_**SxZ: **Welp, here's a SuFin fanfiction for you all. Not sure how good it is but it was certainly fun to write! This is also my first Hetalia fanfiction ever as well! Yay! _

**Show Me That You Love Me**

How do you show somebody that you love them?

Do you feed their dog? Protect their land…? Buy them a country...?

All these things didn't come close to describing how much Sweden felt about his precious Finland. He had realized that claiming him as his wife probably wasn't the best way to express his emotions, but he just couldn't think of any other way; taking what he wanted was just in his nature!

They had just moved into their new house.

_"Just like newlyweds…" _thought Sweden to himself, smiling internally.

"S-Su-san, could you help me with this box? It's a bit heav- EEEYYY!"

Sweden had picked up tiny Finland and the box and began walking up the stairs.

"Y-you didn't need to help me with myself Su-san…" said Finland jokingly yet nervously.

"Hm!" asked Sweden aggressively not understanding his joke.

"Ahhhh… nothing at all!"

Reaching the study, Sweden gently placed Finland on his feet and put the box next to him.

"Thank you… Su-san."

Sweden thought he was the cutest thing he had ever seen. His manners were endearing. It made him want to smile and as he thought that, the very thing curled on his lips.

All Finland saw was the contorted face of a mad man.

"Ahhhhhh…! I'm sorry, sorry!"

Sweden decided to stop his pleasantries. All he wanted to do was smile at his wife, but he couldn't even do that without making him scream and apologize for no reason. He was starting to think that maybe he was scaring the Finnish nation or something. He decided to give it no attention and go back to unpacking. Maybe if he were to set up the coziest bed room, his wife would feel more comfortable in their new home…

"Haha…!"

Sweden heard giggling coming from downstairs. The large nation finished fixing the curtains at the window and then took a step back to admire his work. It took him all afternoon but the bedroom was finally complete. There was a perfectly made double bed with many blankets and matching curtains at the window. The dressers were in place, their drawers filled with organized clothing. Coats and formal attire hung from the pole in the closet and a large soft rug covered most of the floor. It was indeed, a cozy bedroom. He was proud of it.

Excited to show off his work, Sweden began walking down the stairs to get Finland. He heard more talking as he got closer and figured the Finnish nation must have hooked up the telephone and was talking to Estonia or someone.

"Ah yes, it's a really nice home… Eh? Su-san? Yes he's fine. Stop that Estonia, I am not his wife! Haha… I couldn't bare to have a scary husband like that."

Sweden averted his eyes to his shoes and sat on the stairs out of Finland's sight. He didn't want to be seen. He thought quietly to himself. He had only thought Finland was trying to be funny all those times, but maybe he really was scary? He looked at his hands. He would never use them to hurt his precious Finland, maybe that wasn't the problem… His stature maybe? Well he was kind of intimidating… His face? He looked up to find a mirror that had been left on the stairs and got closer to it. He smiled into it. The look that smiled back at him frightened him to roll backwards down the stairs.

"Ah…!"

"Oh my goodness…!" yelled Finland "Estonia I'll call you back…"

He quickly hung up the phone and ran to Sweden's side.

"Oh Su-san are you alright!"

Sweden wore a look of shock over his face. He was… scary.

"Su-san… you don't look very well. Are you okay?"

"Ye'h…" mumbled Sweden in response. He fixed his face back into his stoic expression. His mind was a mess though… how did he come to be that way?

"Hey Su-san, it is getting late… maybe we should get some sleep now and finish the rest of the unpacking tomorrow?"

This was his chance. Maybe after seeing the good job on the bedroom, Finland wouldn't think of him as scary.

"Mm…"

"Alright, I'll go get some things prepared…" said Finland as he ran up the stairs. He was silenced though when he saw the room.

It really did look very cozy…

"S-Su-san… you did all of this?"

"Ye'h… I did."

"Oh it really looks stunning…" said Finland in awe. He was genuinely impressed!

Sweden was pleased with the reaction he got. It made him want to smile outwardly again, but then he thought back to the mirror. Did he really look like that all the time? Is that what Finland always saw? He never had the best way with words so it's not like he could just downright ask… How do you show somebody that you love them? He wasn't sure Finland understood…

"Ah… so where will I sleep tonight?" said Finland turning around with a smile. He was surprised to see an outstretched arm holding his pyjamas. "Ah, thank you Su-san!"

Out of respect Sweden left the room for Finland to change, and came back in when he was done.

"Su-san! Where will I sleep tonight?"

Sweden pointed at the bed as he walked over to it and turned back the covers.

"You mean this room is for me!" exclaimed Finland as he smiled.

As much as Sweden would love to share the room with the Finnish nation, he saw it best not to push the implication any further. All he wanted was to get along with the person he loved.

"Mm…" acknowledged Sweden. He took Finland slowly and gently by the hand and guided him to bed. Confused, Finland turned to look at the Swedish nation, but was muffled by blankets pulled up to his nose. Sweden bent over and gently kissed him on the cheek. His lips were greeted by a blush.

"G'night…" said Sweden as he walked to the exit and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him.

Finland was still shell shocked. He had just been tucked in and kissed gently on the face by Sweden… and his stomach was fluttering about like butterflies. Maybe his Su-san wasn't as scary as he thought he was.

Sweden climbed down the stairs and found his way to the couch. He laid down, feet dangling over the side. This couch definitely came from Finland's house. He was confused. He didn't want to scare Finland in any way, and he didn't know how to change himself to make that happen. Maybe he could just keep doing things like what he did today with the bed room. It seemed to put a smile on Finland's face at least, and that was enough for him.

He vowed to get up early and make his cute Finnish nation breakfast in bed…

Poor Finland tossed and turned in his new bed. The butterflies had made him quite unsettled and his sleep was less than comfortable. The sleeping nation had developed a cold sweat on his brow and he was thrashing about the sheets. A violent nightmare tore through his slumber as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhrrgghhaahhh…!"

Sweden's eyes sprung open. Was that Finland? He jumped to his feet and ran upstairs.

"Finland…!" cried Sweden as he turned on the light.

"S-Su… Su… Su-san…" stuttered Finland with tears in his eyes.

"Wh't happn'd Finland?"

"I-I just had a bad dream, don't worry about it…"

He couldn't help but worry. The Finnish nation was trembling like crazy. Sweden's instinct took over as he leapt at the chance to hold his love.

Finland's eyes went wide and everything fell silent. He was engulfed by two large arms… warm arms… and he actually felt safe. He thought back to the night they ran away together and how warm his arms were then as well. He also remembered how scary he looked. It was then he realized though, that this situation was somehow different. He wasn't afraid…

The Finnish nation looked up at the Swede. For the first time, he didn't feel afraid looking at his face. All he saw was a goofy, worried look… and it made him giggle slightly. He curled in closer to Sweden, it was just so cozy.

Sweden took note of the giggle and wondered what it was about. He was about to inquire until he saw the delightful smile on Finland's face, buried in his own chest. He gently stroked the blonde hair.

"Mm… Su-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind, staying here tonight so I don't get scared?"

What was this request? It was foreign to Sweden. Was he really just asked to stay to… chase away the fear? Something had just chiseled away at his heart.

"Mm…" agreed Sweden. He got up to shut off the light and then crawled into bed. Finland instantly curled into him with a new found familiarity. Sweden wasn't so scary deep down, he knew that.

Sweden wrapped his arms around the man he loved so much. Sunk his fingers into the cotton pyjamas and continued to stroke the blonde hair.

"I… I l've ya, y'know…" mumbled Sweden quietly. He thought Finland hadn't heard, however he was answered by a snuggle and a delicate sigh.

Sweden smiled inwardly. Maybe he couldn't smile at Finland without invoking fear… but this closeness was more than enough to make up for it. Finland may also not have said those three special words back either, but the trust in him said tonnes more.

It was then Sweden realized, when it comes to love… this is exactly how you show it…

He knew they'd be okay…

**The End**

_**SxZ: **Hey I hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you thought of it ^_^ Personally I think it feels a bit messy and I could have done a bit better :C Maybe I'll go back and fix it one of these days._


End file.
